Just an Innocent Walk
by ThisIsACabbeth
Summary: It was just supposed to be an innocent walk with Koromaru...but Minato found something more on the walk.


Just an Innocent Walk

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE PERSONA CHARACTERS! But if I did…Souji and Minato would so be alone in a room right now…playing go-fish. 8D**_

Minato walked along the dark road with Koromaru at his side. It was about the third time in a row that the dog had pleaded him with those damn puppy eyes of his to go on a walk. He never wanted to be walked this much. The blue-haired boy looked at the dog as they walked near the shrine. "Are you trying to tell me something, Koro-chan?" he asked stopping and kneeling down to the dog's eye level.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked back and licked Minato's nose affectionately, wagging his tail. Minato couldn't help but smile; this dog knew how to push the right happy buttons. He stood up straight again, and stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned back a bit, his most comfortable position as they continued walking, soon arriving at the shrine.

"Go on boy," Minato urged the dog as he hesitated, waiting for his new master's permission to go ahead. He was such a loyal dog. Koromaru yipped and ran up the steps, using a long stride and going three steps at a time. Minato followed slowly behind him, wondering if he should've taken someone on this walk…Ken would've wanted to go maybe, and he would've been good company…but something in Minato's head told him to go alone.

"Woof woof!" Koromaru's bark sounded through the dark air. Minato blinked, he never barked like that around here.

"Grrr!" Minato ran up the steps upon hearing Koromaru's growl. Was someone else here? Were they trying to steal Koromaru?

"Whoa boy!" a voice Minato didn't recognize answered his inwardly questions. He reached the top and saw a silverette, kneeling down and holding his hand out to Koromaru. "I'm not gonna hurt you little fella'."

"Ah…I'm sorry," Minato said, walking up to the two. The silverette looked up and smiled as Koromaru licked his hand.

"No harm done, I just surprised him, that's all." The silverette stood up straight, letting Minato get a good look at him. He had gray eyes to match his pure silver hair. He stood a few inches taller than Minato, and wore the uniform of Yasogami High. The shorter boy couldn't help but blush softly at the taller boy's intense but soft gaze.

"C'mere boy!" Minato called, watching as the loyal dog ran over to his side and plopped down, panting and wagging his tail happily.

"He sure is a loyal dog," the silverette commented, sitting down on a bench. Minato glanced at his watch. It was forty-five minutes till the Dark Hour…

"He is. Everybody loves him, right Koro-chan?" the blue-haired boy leaned down and patted the dog's head, earning a happy yip.

"Koro-chan? It that his name?" the silverette scooted over, inviting Minato to sit.

"Ah, it's only a nickname," he sat down beside the stranger and looked at Koromaru, who seemed completely calm with this new person. "His full name is Koromaru."

"That's a good name for a dog like him," the silverette whistled sharply, making Koromaru's ears perk up. He trotted over and sat in front of him obediently, wagging his tail. The silverette then patted the shiba-inu's head, making the dog lean into his touch.

"You have a way with animals!" Minato gasped in amazement as Koromaru completely succumbed to the will of this stranger.

"I guess it comes naturally to me," the silverette whistled again, and Koromaru lifted up his head and howled to the half-moon, the whistle and the howl were at the same, low pitch.

"It's amazing at how he already trusts you," Minato smiled a soft smile and looked at the silverette, who in turn looked back at him. The blue-haired boy then realized how incredibly…handsome this stranger was…he couldn't quite put his finger on it…but his heart beat fast when he looked into those gray eyes that were so like his own. He felt his cheeks flush when he even glanced in his direction, and he somehow felt…connected to him somehow. Like an invisible thread that threatened to bring them together.

"Heh, I guess so," the silverette looked away, breaking Minato out of his trance. "Oh wow, look at the time…it's almost midnight." Minato glanced worriedly at his watch. He really didn't want to be out in the Dark Hour alone…and this person here was going to become a coffin. He sighed softly at the image of this beautiful existence being trapped inside a completely wooden cage…even if for a short time.

"Yeah, Koro-chan and I should get going too…" he gasped as the silverette quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him close, their faces almost touching. His breath hitched and his heart skipped several beats. He felt his face become hot as he stared into those eyes…

"May I ask your name?" the taller boy smiled, which made Minato want to melt in his arms.

"M-Minato Arisato…" he managed to squeak out. He gasped as he saw the streetlights darken as the Dark Hour dawned upon them. He waited to be forced from this grip he didn't want to be away from…but he still felt those warm arms around him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm Souji Seta. Mind meeting me here at the same time?" the silverette smiled, and inched his face closer.

Minato gulped. "S-Sure…" he agreed.

"This'll seal it then," Souji pressed his lips against Minato's, earning a sharp gasp of surprise from the shorter boy. Minato felt himself tense in the taller boy's arms, but soon relaxed and found himself kissing back. All too soon, the kiss was over, and Souji pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow then…Minato-kun." Minato watched as Souji pulled away and walked off into the Dark Hour, waving goodbye.

"Ah…" Minato gasped and touched his lips with his finger. It all happened so fast. Koromaru whined and pawed his leg, wanting to go home finally. Minato nodded and turned around, heading down the stairs.

It was just supposed to be an innocent walk…

_**A/N: OH HOW I LOVE THIS STORY! *heart heart heart* This is my OTP, so I will try and write a lot of Minato-x-Souji stories, so please bear with me! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
